Lost in Emotions
by thefairyx3
Summary: What if more dangerous events occur on the island, the release of feelings towards another? What if the situations on the island bring together people in mysterious ways...? What if everyone was.. Lost in Emotions? Fanfic is now done & ending changed too!
1. Some Troubles

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lost, or any of its characters- if I did, wouldn't I be getting some of these ideas onto a tv screen, rather than a computer screen?

I'm really sorry if the spacing is not showing up- when I go to my preview mode, the spaces are all there but when people view the story, they tell me its all squished together. Any ideas on how to fix this? Please leave any suggestions as a review. But don't let that stop you from reading the fanfic! It's really good:D 

Note: This is my first Lost fanfic, so please review and let me know what I should improve on, or what I've been doing great on. From now on, all flashbacks will be italicized, while the present time on the island is just the regular font. Enjoy the story and be sure to check back for updates!

"Sayid! Sayid!" yelled Shannon so loudly that her voice reverberated in the air. Sayid woke up with a jolt and came to Shannon's rescue, the one woman he would do anything for.

"Shannon, what's wrong? Are you ok?" said Sayid quickly and to the point.

"Boone.. Boone.. I.. He's, he's there! Out there!" yelled Shannon, pointing her finger wildly at the black nothingness that stared out at them from the forest.

All the survivors, who were camped out on the island, except for Jack, Kate, Hurley and Locke whose duties belonged in the hatch well at least most of them, had waken up to Shannon's antics. They didn't offer her looks of sympathy however. They grumbled and went back to sleep, as Shannon had been having what seemed to be a recurring nightmare for a week now.

"Shannon, it's just a dream. Just a dream," said Sayid to alleviate her.

"Sayid, please. Listen to me.."

"Shannon, you must get some sleep.

'Sayid, no, you don't…"

But Sayid interrupted again in a somewhat forceful tone. "Shannon, you must get some sleep now!"

"SAYID!" yelled Shannon loudly. Some of the survivors started packing their things and walked to the other end of the beach where they might be able to get some more peace.

"Shannon, listen to me."

"NO SAYID, YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW!"

Sayid gave up, he decided to listen to what Shannon would have to say. Maybe her talking about it will help her, thought Sayid to herself.

"We need to go to the forest right now. Next to the ship. The ship he fell off of. He's there. Now. Please, Sayid. Please." There was a desperate tone in her voice.

"Shannon." Sayid grabbed her by the shoulders.

"We will go now," and with that Shannon gave Sayid an embrace, crying into his sleeve.

She knew Boone was there. She knew he was.

Maybe there is some truth to this, thought Sayid to himself. And with that he picked Shannon up from the ground, took her hand, and led her into the forest.

Meanwhile during the night, it was Jack's turn for the shift. He needed to press the button every 108 minutes, even though he didn't think the island would blow up. Locke came in carrying some wires and said, "Tired Jack?" with that amused smile of his.

"Hell yeah, I'm tired. I'm pressing a button, on account of a whole bunch of lies. I don't believe this bull. So why am I doing this?" said Jack, working up a sweat.

"You're doing it, because you care about everyone Jack. You're doing it because you're the leader of our pack."

With that, Locke walked right up to Jack, knelt down before the computer next to him, and said, "You need to do this."

Jack nodded and turned to face the screen. There was that symbol staring back at him. Locke patted Jack on the shoulder and walked into another room into the hatch, obviously trying to fix something. Jack turned towards the screen. He really didn't know why he was doing this. He folded his arms over his chest and wondered deep in thought…

Whhhooooosssh…

Jack heard the noise. How long had he been in thought? Just a few minutes he thought, as he looked at the countdown to the end of 108 minutes changing right in front of him. He turned towards Locke, but Locke had his back towards him, humming away, busy at what he was doing. He walked towards the noise, in the main computer room, and out the next, when he saw some steam coming out of a door. What was going on behind that door, he wondered?

He pulled open the door and to his surprise, he saw Kate with a towel around her, her back towards him.

She turned around, and her heart skipped a beat.

But she managed to say, "Well, hi."

"Hey," said Jack in a sheepish grin.

Kate stepped out in just the towel.

Jack stared at her. He wish he could explain his feelings towards her, but he knew it wouldn't be so easy for him to say, "I love you." But, he decided, if Kate didn't like him, that would be ok with him. Jack was a respectable man. He would never do _anything_ that could hurt anyone in any way.

He found himself staring, so he quickly stammered, "How's the shower?"

"Well, the pressure sucks, the water gets cold, and sometimes it smells like sulfur. But hey, it's a shower."

"Yeah, it is," chuckled Jack.

"You could use a shower," said Kate, looking into Jack's eyes.

"Maybe later," replied Jack, with that amused smile of his.

Kate loved that smile of his. She wanted to tell him how she felt. She was just confused. She couldn't trust Jack, but this was the first time in a long time where she felt she could talk to a person about_ anything_.

"Well, I'll leave the shampoo for you." And with that she took her steps away from him.

She walked out the room, and leaned against the wall. Maybe Jack really did like her. She had seen something flicker in his eyes. Something that amused him. She knew Jack really cared about her. And she really did care about him. Kate was an independent woman after all. She picked up her courage. It was either now or never. She decided to talk to him. She walked back towards Jack, who was still standing in the same position, deep in thought.

"Jack."

Jack turned and saw that it was Kate. He was surprised- did she want to talk about something? Oh, how he cared about her. He really did have feelings for her. But he didn't want to approach her. What if he hurt her feelings?


	2. Love and Loss

DISCLAIMER: Apparently, I don't own Lost, or anything to do with it.. Dum dee dum dum. Please REVIEW! I need more feedback! And sorry if the spacing doesn't show up- I know it showed up in Ch.1. 

"I'm so cold right now."

"Here, put on this sweater Shannon."

"Aww, Sayid thank you- listen, I'm.. I'm sorry about all this, it's just that I.."

"You don't need to explain yourself. Boone just died, you're having traumatic nightmares.."

"You think it was a nightmare! That I'm making this all up?"

Sayid sighed. This was the third, possibly fourth time they were having this conversation and they had only been walking for a mere eight minutes.

"No Shannon, now follow me closely. It's still dark, you don't know what could be in this forest."

Shannon and Sayid walked for another five or six minutes and reached the Black Rock.

"Shannon, now tell me the details in your dream." Sayid turned around, and the moment he did, he was knocked to the ground by some force on his side. He fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his head. After hearing a scream, he fainted. And all memories swept away..

Meanwhile back at the hatch, Kate and Jack are continuing their discussion.

"Kate.. You need something?"

"Jack, we need to talk."

"Uh.. Okay Kate," said Jack, putting down the heavy book he had been sifting through while sitting at the chair in front of the computer.

"Jack, how do you feel.. about us?"

Thoughts flashed through Jack's mind. Was it even possible for Kate to be feeling the way he was feeling? "What about us?" said Jack, focusing his concentration on her, even more.

"Jack, just answer the damn question."

"Well Kate, to be honest, I.. I could spend the rest of my life with you."

Kate was taken aback. She had only been with this man for 40 somewhat days, but this man had feelings for her!

She couldn't help but release a smile, the happiness was just too great for her to hold inside of her.

"Whaaat..?" said Jack with that famous smile.

"Is there something else you want to get out in the open, Jack?"

"Well," said Jack, scratching the back of his neck, "you're an amazing person really. But if you're.. if you're trying to get me to say I like you or something, I'm sorry, but nothing can happen between us."

"What… why?" said Kate, in a worried voice.

"Kate.. I know we have something between us. I've been wanting to talk to you about it too. pauses But I'm sorry, but I have so much going on for me right now, I have 40 plus survivors to take care of, I can't drop responsibilities, it wouldn't.."

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been so sure that Jack had cared about her and loved her, that he would have been relieved to hear what Kate was saying to him! She gave him a cold, angry stare and said quietly, "Well, what the hell do you want from me, then?"

Jack stared confusedly and said sheepishly, "Kate.." a pleading tone in his voice.

"It's because I'm a fugitive, isn't it?"

"No Kate, it's not like that at all."

Kate walked right up to him and decided to get what she had wanted to say off from her chest. "I can't believe you. How could you.. Why would you.. And how dare.."

But before she could finish her sentence, Jack kissed her. Kate kissed him back and after five seconds said, "Don't think that this changes everything Jack." But Kate kissed him back, physically denying what she had just said.

After a minute or so, they stopped and stared into each other's eyes. Kate wiped her mouth, and turned and ran away.

She ran right out of the hatch, towel and all, and into the forest.

Jack stared confusedly after her.

Hurley, who had apparently been spying came up to Jack and gave him a pat on the back.

"Dude, maybe you're just a bad kisser."

Jack gave him a look of you're-not-helping-right-now and walked back to the computer, pondering about Kate.

Kate, meanwhile, went into the forest and thoughts raced in her head. Oh my god, what am I doing? If Jack found out the truth about me, he wouldn't trust me. Can I trust him? Of course I can! Oh wow, did I just run out of there?

"I shouldn't have ran out of there like that. I think.. I think.. I KNOW I love him. Oh wow, what must he be thinking?" muttered Kate under her breath.

"I'm thinking I love you too."

Kate turned around and there was Jack, just standing there.

Kate turned a rose of red, but ran into his arms and said, "Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run out of there like that. I.. I need to talk to you."

"First, put on my jacket," said Jack, placing his jacket around her shoulders. "Now, talk to me."

"Jack.. I ran out of there because I.. I don't think you should be with me. I can't harm you. I can't put you through this." And with that, she told Jack her whole story- who she really was, why she was a fugitive on the run, all the crimes she had committed accidentally."

Kate stopped, short of breath, after telling Jack.

Jack stared into her eyes and said, "Do you trust me?"

"W.. what?"

"Kate, do you trust me?

"I guess so. I mean yes. Jack, I really do trust you."

"Then you know I'm gonna help you get through this all."

"Oh, Jack!" she buried her head into his chest, and he kissed her forehead.

"Wait Mr. Romantic! You gonna tell me what you were saying back there?" She suddenly had this stern face, the cute one Jack just wanted to stare at all day.

"Kate, it's just that.. I don't know.. I mean after Sarah, maybe.. I thought this was too fast. But looking at you know, I know you're the one."

"You're the one for me too Jack." She went into this arms and they stayed like that for awhile, before they walked back to the beach, hand in hand.

Meanwhile, Hurley decided to take a walk into the forest. That is of course, after stuffing two chocolate bars from the hatch food storage, into his short pockets. After walking along nowhere in particular, eating his chocolate, he saw something. He walked closer.

"Dude… oh man.." He let out a small groan as he saw the dead body of a man, covered in a puddle of blood.

He whimpered, turning over the body.

There was Sayid lying dead, with a knife to the side of his head.

Stay tuned to Chapter 3!


	3. More Worries

Chapter 3- Worries Note for future chapters: The spacing has worked thankfully for the past chapters, and hopefully it will work for this chapter and future chapters- so I apologize for any inconveniences if the spacing doesn't work! Enjoy. And PLEASE review. Otherwise, I cannot improve as a writer. Any ideas or suggestions would be useful ) 

Charlie wondered through the forest. With Claire's baby over his shoulder, he

looked like a responsible father, and with Claire walking behind him, both hand in

hand, both looked like they could be the perfect married couple.

Crack..

Charlie jumped and Claire shuddered before they both turned around and came

face to face with the murderous sight..

Jack and Kate roamed through the wilderness of the trees. It had been exactly 46 days on the island.  
"Kate, I need to talk to you about something that happened a week ago, on the island. I didn't tell you sooner because I knew you would freak out, so don't have a panic attack, ok?"

Kate, who had been walking in front of him, now turned around and faced him. "What's wrong Jack?" she said, as she placed her hand on his cheek, a look of concern on his face.

Jack placed his hand over hers. "It's.. it's, well I can't say a hundred percent who, but, I have an idea.. I don't know what to say Kate. I guess… well, just read this," he said, handing her a crumpled and somewhat faded, note from deep within his jean pockets.

Kate looked at the wrinkled paper. She chuckled at the state of the paper. It looked like it had been bitten off in places. There were chip crumbs all over it, and was that… a soap sud on the corner? She gave Jack a strange look, and Jack returned it with a weak smile.

You touch her again, and I will murder you. Signed, your worst nightmare.

Kate's chuckles turned into a look of worry. She looked up at Jack, with a scared look on her face. "Jack.. Someone gave this to you?"

Jack nodded.  
Claire and Charlie were being dragged by their feet by two different men, each one grabbing either Charlie or Claire. There had been a group of men with those men, two of them being twins. Obviously the other group of men were leading the two men dragging Charlie and Claire. Claire's baby, had been taken by one of the men.

Charlie and Claire turned to face each other as they were being dragged, their heads poking out of sacks. "My baby, my baby.." whispered Claire, fighting back tears, the worrying hitting her face all over.

Charlie couldn't stand to see her like this. He didn't understand what was going on. Wasn't Ethan a traumatical experience enough, for Claire? He took his hand out of the sack, which was tied to his body, and Claire reached out her hand for his, crying softly.

Claire didn't want to make any noise, to worsen the situation. Judging by the crying of the baby, her baby was well alive. And thinking of that, she let out some more tears, her blond hair becoming entangled with leaves.

And before they knew it, they were being dragged into the cave.

Sun walked along shore the beach. She clutched her wedding ring, the one thing that reminded her how much she loved Jin. It had been five days since the crew had left. Yet she still got this feeling that he was somewhere close, somewhere on that island. She smiled to herself. She knew he couldn't be here, yet that feeling had been nagging her for the past few days.

She stared at the blue water. "How serene it is," she said to herself. She stopped walking and faced the waters, closing her eyes. She opened her arms to take it all in, the peace, the quiet, the hope the horizon brought her. She knew Jin, Sawyer, Michael and Walt would bring help.

She brushed away the worrying that she had had, as Shannon and Kate had confronted her a few days ago, with the bottle that contained the messages. The messages that had been on the raft. With Jin. She pushed those thoughts aside, and said to herself, "God cannot punish me any longer. So Jin is ok."

She opened her eyes, breathing in the salty water. She looked around, and noticed something in the water. Something was glistening in there. She walked back a couple of feet, and realized it was another bottle. With some more messages. She frowned. This couldn't be from their raft. She knew she had had all the messages. And then she had buried that bottle.

She walked closer in, water rushing into her sandals. She picked up the bottle. Before opening the bottle, she observed it. The green, glass bottle looked brand new. And on the bottom surface, were carved the numbers- 4,8,15,16,23,42.


	4. Sayid's Disappearance

-1I haven't updated this in literally one year- I was looking at the previous chapters, and I did notice mistakes both grammatical, and logical, lol Please cope with me while I try to get this fanfic rolling again! In the meanwhile, enjoy the rest! )

He ran as fast as he could, blurs of green and brown sweeping by him. The path to the main area was covered with leaves, twigs, and whatnot, but somehow the path was familiar to him.

It was amazing how the islanders quickly acclimated to their surroundings. Then again, thought Hurley, how many times had each of them had to go through the island just to get food, just to keep from being bored, to get water.. Mmm.. food.

Wait, concentrate on the task on hand, Hurley, concentrate!, he thought to himself. "4 8 15 16 23 42 4 8 15 16 23 42.." he muttered to himself.

Charlie woke up, groggily. He blinked his eyes several times into focus. He could see now. He was in a damp, dungeon with a table in one corner. Slowly, Charlie got up and walked across to the other corner of the room. Boing! He suddenly bumped into glass. He waved his hands up furiously in the air, realizing that there was a glass divider between his half of the room!

And that's when he saw Claire, propped up against a chair on the other half the room. "Claire! Claire!" Charlie shouted furiously, obviously expecting a response. Claire's face, still somehow rosy with beauty, stared back, eyes closed. "CLAIRE! CLAIRE!" He wept furiously, banging away on the glass to no avail.

"Boone! Boone!" Boone turned to see someone running towards him. Boone backed away but realized he was standing right in front of the beach shore. His shirt had only just dried- how wet it had been the whole night in the breezy weather! And now, here was this huge force coming towards him.

"Hurley, slow down… slow down.. (Hurley kept running towards him with a determined look) SLOW DO- -"… BOOM!

After running so fast, Hurley had collided into Boone, knocking him right into the waters. He had not been able to stop himself- when the hell was the last time I ran that fast, thought Hurley.

"What's wrong with you?! Didn't you see me? Now I have to dry this again- and it's breezy…!"

"Sorry?"

The look of disgust that followed was probably more than necessary.

"It's Sayid.. dude he… he doesn't exist."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He's gone!" (Hurley further emphasized this fact by spreading his arms wide open)

"Where did he go?" asked Boone in a sarcastic tone, apparently believing Hurley was playing some sort of game.

"No dude, you don't get it. I saw him.. there.. there.." waved Hurley frantically.

"Ok calm down, and tell me what you want to say."

"Sayid's dead!" Hurley somehow managed to stumble, tears falling freely down his face.

"Lead me to him!"

They ran through the jungle, the familiar blur of greens and browns flying by.

Then Hurley stopped suddenly, Boone colliding into him and falling. Boone's shirt attracted the debris scattered all over the ground.

Hurley turned everywhere. But the fact still remained.

…The body was gone.


	5. A Tangle of Leaves and Lies

She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was the pain. All that pain was just flooding right through her, like a thousand needles just pricking themselves randomly. Somehow she would have preferred that to the reality she faced.

Her miniskirt did little to cover up the scratches and bruises of her leg. It was not that pain she felt however.

Her torn jacket did nothing for the branches that swung callously at her arm with no regard. It was not that pain she felt however.

The shoes that were carrying her into miles of unknown but a seemingly cruel and harsh world… the flip flops that did nothing for her tired, aching feet.. It was not that pain she felt however.

It was only until she came across the boy did she stop.

"W.. what's going on?" replied the innocent African boy.

Shannon looked at him to the dog and a wave of nausea flooded her as she ran to the boy, held him tightly, crying.

At the beach, things seemed to be a bit more serene. That is, for the moment, anyway.

They huddled together in each other's arms, the father hater and the fugitive. The island had changed their identity, changed who they were.

The daring doctor and the brown haired beauty snuggled up against each other.

"Jack, I need to tell you everything.."

Jack's steely eyes stared at hers, ready to embrace everything she needed to say.

"I need to tell you everything about me so that you can love me for me."

"Kate, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. Really, I.."

"No, Jack! You don't get it. I can't live this.. this life of lies anymore."

"Ok, Kate, I'm listening."

And he placed his hand over hers and listened. He listened to how her life had been before the island; how she had ended up killing someone, although not purposely.

"And I don't wanna be that person any more Jack, I don't.." Kate said through tears.

Jack wiped his tears from her glistening face and positioned it towards him.

"Nothing is ever gonna happen to you when you get off this island. Nothing is ever gonna happen to us. Kate, I.. I love you. I love your smile and I love your laugh. And I love the way you confide in me so that I can wipe away your tears and tell you that I love you."

Kate chuckled, felt relieved even. She had found her way to Jack's heart at last. By telling him my life story, he's probably head over heels in love with me. I could probably find the weapons he's hiding now. She stared at Jack, smiled weakly and turned away, staring at the sunset. I need to get those weapons now.

Jack stared out at the waters, still holding Kate's hand. What a liar, he thought. What a liar.


	6. Twisted Comfort

"Jack! Jack!"

"There comes my call of duty again", the doctor said, with a tone of slight disgust, to Kate.

Does he know? Thought Kate to herself. She immediately got up and followed him, making sure to follow him wherever he went, wherever he could have hidden what she needed most right now.

"Jack! Jack! Look at this bottle. Look at it!" the round faced Korean held out the bottle for Jack to examine.

"Looks like a bottle to me."

"No, this note. I forgot to give it to you."

She retrieved the crumpled paper from her khaki pants.

"Here!"

He quickly opened up the paper, fumbling.

He's probably still struggling after that kiss, thought Kate.

Jack managed to open the paper at least when--

"Jack! JACCK!"

Hurley came running towards him at full force.

"Slow down..Hurley.. Slow down!"

WHACK! Down went Jack and Sun and Kate and Hurley.

The collision managed to untangle and Hurley got up, placing his hands on his hips, panting.

"Dude.. Dude.. Oh man.. Couldn't find you before. Me and Boone.."

A shadowy figure came running towards them.

"Who is that?" stated Jack, adamantly.

"It's me, Boone!" said Boone as he ran up to them. "Damn, Hurley, how'd you run that fast?"

Hurley shrugged.

"Did you tell him?"

"Dude, what?"

"The dead body, Hurley!"

"What?" Jack's face turned from pale to a look of confusion. "What's going on, you guys?"

"We saw Sayid.. He's dead! Stabbed.. He was stabbed!"

Sun couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her place on the beach. It was the spot that provided her with the most comfort. The shoreline. She rushed.

"Jin.. Jin where are you?" she stated, more to herself than to anyone. "I need you.. I need you.." She wept and wept, the ocean filling with tears, carrying them away, only to come back once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire woke up. She shook her head- had she really been sleeping? She had not been able to fall asleep quickly for the past few nights. Her eyes still closed, she smiled, relieved she had gotten sleep. Her hands stretched in the air and she found herself yawning.

Boom. Her hands made contact with the cold floor. She instantly opened up her eyes. A feeling of shock and fear took hold of her. She was paralyzed. She tried to move..

What's going on? What.. Where…? Is this a dream?

She turned and felt a pang of relief- there across the room was Charlie, staring at her, with eyes that started swelling up with tears.

Why is he leaning up against the air like that she thought?

She grasped hold of the chair next to her and stood up, slowly, carefully. She walked across the room, her heart pounding with every step.

"Ch.. Charlie?"

She instantly banged her head.

"W..what?"

And she placed her hands in the air, feeling that glass divider.

Charlie stood himself up, both now staring at each other through the glass.

"W.. what's going on Charlie? What is this?" she stated through confused tears.

Charlie couldn't help but weep. His helplessness, her helplessness.. But he managed the words to explain everything.

"Claire, lis.. Listen to me. I don't.. I don't know what's going on. We were both being dragged into the forest and now we're in this room and nobody's been here and all I've seen is you."

"No..nobody else has been here but us yet?" Claire looked around the room and now she really noticed it. Her senses came back to her. Cold walls stared back menacingly and this glass barrier.. What kind of sick idea was this?

"Charlie, what's going on?.. Charlie!" She screamed.

"Ssshhh.. Claire… sshh.. The others must have found out we're gone. They'll follow us. They'll save us. What we need to do now is wait."

Charlie couldn't help but buckle down. There was Claire staring back at him so naively. And here he was offering her false hope. He didn't understand what was going on himself. He had been trying to break through this glass. It was impenetrable, he had decided. Somebody had designed this in such an odd manner.

He slowly slided his back down the glass. I need to figure out what to do. I need to figure out what to do. He stood up. He looked at the walls of the room, and really noticed every corner this time. What's that.. That..

He walked towards a corner of the room, Claire staring desperately after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I know this chapter and the last few have not been very eventful. It will all tie together though, eventually, I promise! Please review!


	7. Irony

Disclaimer: (aka the most pointless sentence in my life & trust me, I have written many pointless sentences in my life considering I have a xanga, aaaanyway.) I DO NOT OWN LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :

Jack examined the dead body lying before him.

"Where's Shannon?" exclaimed Jack suddenly, turning halfway to meet Hurley's face.

"Dude.. What?"

"Hurley, I need you to tell me right now," Jack stated, rather adamantly, "where is Shannon?"

"Uh, I don't know? Dude, Sayid's dead and you're thinking about wanting Shannon?"

Jack shook his head. If it was a lighter situation, he may have laughed. But now he felt a sickening feeling in the pit of the stomach. She was out there, this very moment, with everyone else out there too.

"Why.. Why would she do it..?" muttered Jack, shaking his head.

Kate and Hurley stared at each other as if trying to find an answer to it but they only received one from Jack's frightened face.

It wasn't long before Kate and Hurley had now absorbed Jack's train of thought that a strange swishing noise was coming from right behind him. The three sharply turned. Leaves were moving now.

"Oh god, it's like the Twilight Zone!" shrieked Hurley, louder than he intended to.

Sun came out, tears streaming down her face, her grief still evidently with her. Jin was still in her heart and she wanted him back from wherever he was. She knew he was alive. How happy he made her feel. Oh, her face would grow hot as she thought lovingly about their wedding. The laughter, the cheers..

Hurley came up to her, clapping his hands in front of his face. ".. Sun, are you, like, sleepwalking?"

"Huh?" Sun shook her head, wiping away the tears that apparently been falling even whilst she thought of Jin. "Oh."

"Sun, go back to the camp right now, it's not safe out here." Jack could think of nothing but everyone's safety at this moment.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Shannon. And I have strong reason to believe that she.. (at this, he paused, turning his gaze away from Sun, and then looked back at her) killed Sayid."

A low moan escaped Sun's lips as she put her hands right there to stop herself.

Back at the strange room with the partition, things were a bit more optimistic. Charlie seemed to be able to amuse himself by twiddling his thumbs and Claire hummed some old tunes from her childhood. Other than that, well, their situation wasn't all too great.

Claire stared at Charlie through the glass that was their only obstacle from reaching out to each other. She smiled warmly, gazing up. It was then that she noticed a metal door with a handle.

"Oh my gosh!!!"

"Claire, what is it? Is it the baby? Oh god, please not here, please not here.." Charlie stared wistfully, staring up. Coincidentally, he noticed the large metal door on top of the ceiling right then and there too.

"Oh my gosh!!!" came the voice, though rather manly at this time.

"Charlie! Charlie! We're saved!"

Charlie quickly grabbed the brown wooden chair from the murky green corner of the room. Standing on top of it, he could just reach the handle.

"Uhhr… almost got it! Almost got it!…" he exclaimed, with a look of wild excitement. Clearly, even _this _was a method of amusement for him.

He stood on his tippytoes.

"Damn me for being so short!" He quickly jumped and..

Claire laughed at the sight. Charlie was hanging from the handle, the chair on its side as it had fallen. Charlie's shirt was a few inches too up and his pants were hanging a few inches too low.

Charlie grinned sheepishly, and let himself fall to the ground, as the door fell open.

"Charlie! Are you ok??," claimed Claire urgently, as she reached the surface of the glass, pressing her face to it.

"Claire, we're gonna be all right! Really, I think we can make it!"

"But Charlie.." A sinking feeling was penetrating Claire. There was no way for her to get out. She was stuck on the other side.

"Claire, I didn't want to tell you this before, but now that we can actually escape from here…." He pulled out a key.

"Where'd you get that from??!!"

"You know that lad, Harry, or whatserface..? The guy who led us here to begin with? Took it out of his pants pocket, me did!" stated Charlie, rather triumphantly.

Quickly, Charlie pulled the key out of his pocket, and in one sweeping move was able to get out of his room, and open the door to her room. Now all they had to do was get back to Charlie's original room. Quickly, they ran to their escape.

Seconds later, with the door locked behind them, Charlie helped Claire up into the chair. She hoisted herself up into the dark passageway of freedom that awaited them. Charlie stepped up onto the chair as well, and was able to get himself up. And well, considering his height, it wasn't hard to manage.

"Harry", as coined by Charlie, stepped into the room just as Charlie closed the hatch door. The big eyed man had been watching them from his camera the whole time.

He chuckled. "Too bad they left this one behind…" He pulled Shannon by the ear, leading her to her new room, and left her, locking the door behind him.


	8. Gazes of Love and Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. (::wipes tears::) This chapter has a tidbit of Othello inspiration.. Maybe you can catch it, by the way?? DDD

And there's a bit of Australian slang intertwined in here as well.

Ex: Shiela woman; The rest you can figure out based on context J

Jack quickly hoisted up the victim right after Sun had tenderly wrapped a cloth around the wound. The wound was bright red against Sayid's dark skin, which had seen too many days in the sun. Apparently, Sun had somehow convinced Jack to let her stay.

"No, don't do that!" yelped Jack suddenly, as Hurley lifted Sayid over his back. Only time would be able to tell if Hurley's foolish and careless behavior could develop into something more mature. Jack shook his head, wondering if any more mishaps would take place.

Hurley placed the corpse down suddenly.

'Ooooh, dude! I have a piece of Sayid on me!" Hurley flecked the red specked skin into the ear, leaving a pinkish stain on his XXXXL shirt.

Jack looked over at Kate distrustingly. How could someone so beautiful be such a conniving little-- but oh, her wavy, brunette hair and her eyes that glistened playfully!

"The pity of it, oh, the pity of it!," moaned Jack, in a tone most certainly out of his character.

"Yeah, he was so young, so brave, and what a leader he was!"

"What? Oh, yeah, Kate." Evidently, she had no idea who he was really referring to.

Some sputtering then came out of Sayid's mouth. Apparently, Hurley lifting him had done him some good!

And the last words came out of Sayid's mouth as Hurley, Kate, and Jack strained to hear.

"Talk to him. Talk to H…Ha…"

His eyes closed. His arms dropped down to his sides. The life of the courageous ex-torturer from the Middle East had struggled to get out those abrupt words.

Buzzzzzzzzzz… the noise droned on and on while Charlie and Claire had managed to get halfway down this endless tunnel. What scared Charlie the most was that there was this eerie green light, way down at the end. And that drone; it just kept going and going.

"I'm so hungry, Charlie!"

Charlie turned and almost whacked Claire onto her back.

"Sorry, shiela. Yeh, about time we stop, isn't it?"

The pair had been crawling on their hands and knees for at least 20 minutes. Charlie's initial idea of sliding along on his stomach had been of no avail. (To give Charlie some credit, it only took him a second or two to realize it)

Charlie leaned against the metal. He had been in a trance this whole while- just being with Claire made him smile radiantly. He sighed.

Claire turned and caught Charlie's gaze. Shyly, she tucked one strand of hair behind her ear and looked away. Seconds later, she turned to see him gazing at her again!

"Charlie!"

"Huh? Who? What?!" exclaimed Charlie, shaking his head ferociously.

"Stop staring at me like that! It's rude!" Claire chuckled a bit.

Charlie smiled and leaned back more, resting his arms against the metal. Zap! The cold hard metal on his bare arms zoomed him back into reality. He was really in a dark tunnel on a metal floor, not in heaven on fluffy clouds.

"Oh, shoot! I almost forgot myself!"

"What on Earth are you talking about now Charlie?" said Claire, shaking her head, and laughing. She looked so tired, so down, but Charlie's antics kept her laughing every moment. His dirty blonde hair is so soft, she thought to herself. He's so funny. Oh, his nose is so cute. I love when he reassures me. The thoughts came randomly, scrolling through her head.

Suddenly, Charlie pulled out a jar of… peanut butter.

"Oh, Charlie!" Claire said softly, her dull eyes now shining with excitement.

She couldn't believe Charlie remembered how, on that one little trip to get water, Claire really loved peanut butter! Even when she was a child, she would run into her closet with a jar and just dive the spoon right into the brown mass.

"It's a bit bodgy but mind you, it'll taste alright."

Claire stared at the jar, the lid calling her name from somewhere, faintly.

"I was saving this for the top of the mountain on the east end of the island-- _please stop talking, please_-- yeh know,the one that looks over that lake yonder. And I had plans-- _just shut up_-- If it had been raining, I even planned for us to go into the cave, with the--"

"Charlie!" exclaimed Claire, rather exasperatingly. "It's perfect. Really, I promise. Thank you." Her eyes welled up with tears as she proceeded to grab the jar out of Charlie's hands and opened them. She looked much like a child does on Christmas, when they reach that prize, with a certain eagerness.

Dipping her fingers into the brown goodness, she ate the peanut butter slowly, savoring each bite. Claire was too absorbed in _her_ peanut butter, to notice that Charlie had taken up staring again.

I've made her happy.. I've made her happy, at last, Charlie wondered at amazingly, with a grin. (Had Claire happened to see him, she would have laughed with her peanut butter filled mouth, for sure) Maybe she _could _be happy with me. Maybe I could be a provider.

And maybe, just maybe, Charlie thought he might just propose to her.

Jack placed Sayid in the tent, its entrance flapping wildly against the wind that was raging right outside. It was as if the weather echoed the mindsets of everyone right there in the tent.

Checking his nose, ears, and mouth, only one word flashed in and out, across his mind. "No! No!"

He must have checked Sayid's pulse at at least 20 different places.

Jack placed his hands on Sayid's chest and tried to thrust some life into him.

"Jack, stop, stop!," Kate pleaded, taking Jack's hands into her own.

"No, I won't be like my father! I won't!" Jack looked on at the lifelessness before him. It was of no use, he knew, but still, he could not accept the fact.

Yes, after 3 months, I have updated with Chapter 7 and this one. Hope you liked it, I wrote it all at once, but with many revisions later D If you're reading it, please review on the plot!


	9. Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost and am not affiliated with it any way other than the fact that I am a huge fan of it!! )

(From now on, italics thoughts of a character)

Henry pulled in Walt to the room Shannon shared. He had found Shannon and Walt hiding out in the forest together and was only too glad to use them as hostages against Jack and his little camp.

_Pffsht. What does that idiot know? Who the hell does he think he is, misleading a group of survivors into thinking that they'll actually.. Survive?_

He quickly pressed a button.

At that very moment, a loud CLANK! sounded out; Charlie and Claire stared questioningly. What had just occurred? They did not know the answer but, sure enough, found out. As they turned a small bend after crawling some more, that eerie green light was found to be the same one from the very room they had just escaped from!

"Come on down, Charlie and Claire.." stated Henry in a very matter of fact tone. Henry had of course established a camera system throughout the entire facility so that even the secret passageway that Charlie and Claire had just crawled out of was being monitored.

Of course, Charlie and Claire had no reason to stay in the tiny, cramped up space. To their amusement, Henry had positioned correctly the very chair used to escape the room.

"Charlie! Claire!" screamed out Shannon. What a relief it was to see more people she knew!

Henry closed the passageway that had been deceivingly been twisted in and turned in such a manner that did not allow one to ever escape.

"Don't try escaping again, my little… hamster." Henry chuckled as if there was no tomorrow and locked the room, letting himself out.

"What's going on guys?!" screamed Shannon. She was furious, confused, and embarrassed all at the same time. She and Walt had been so close to escaping.

"You and Walt ok?" Charlie said in a rushed manner. Walt nodded, ensuring that both him and Shannon were okay for now.

At that moment, Claire turned and hugged Charlie. She couldn't stand the misery. First they had been dragged into a cave. The others that had captured them had left the cave momentarily to get food and Charlie and Claire had managed to escape stealthily, only to be captured a day again later, of course. Now, they were trapped in an even worse situation. The others had brought them to this hell. It was just their luck.

_Save us, someone, please. _

It was that wistful look that Charlie, Shannon, and Walt felt from Claire's eyes that made them determined more than ever to outwit The Others.

I'm tying up this entire story in the next chapter. So please review. )


	10. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or anything related to it.. TT

Ok I keep putting dashes to separate everything but it's not coming out!!... So just expect a change of scenes if you randomnly see different characters and if there are no dividers.

Jack stormed from the tent; he was furious. Sayid was _dead. _And now, the other survivors were missing and he knew just who was the source of trouble. Racing past everyone, thoughts accumulated into his head.

_What if everyone else is dead? Ohh.. it's my fault. Damn it. Stupid Kate and her stupid lies. Have to get to the bottom of that too. But wait!.._ Jack stopped abruptly in the middle of nowhere. How the hell would he know where The Others were?

To his luck, Sun had been chasing him this whole time.

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack turned around, confused at the bewilderment on Sun's face.

"I didn't tell you this before, but I found a bottle. And now that I have thought about it, I'm sure it will guide you."

"What are you talking about?"

Sun smiled, glad that she had come across the worthy item. "The bottom."

Jack turned the bottle upside down and saw the numbers. "These are the numbers Hurley was talking about the day we blew up the hatch!.. Sun, that's a lead, but trust me, it's not gonna help me with what I need to do now."

"No, Jack, you're not understanding me," said Sun in the voice that always seemed to calm down those around her. "Those numbers.. I saw them carved, somewhere else. On a tree. And behind the tree.." At this Sun's eyes glowed. "Behind the tree, there's another hatch!"

Jack gripped Sun's arms disbelievingly. "It's funny but I'm kinda glad you wondered around the forest in areas I told you not to!" Jack said, getting a playful look in his eyes for just a split second. His eyes quickly spelled out adventure, and with that, Sun and Jack ran into the forest, Sun leading the way.

"So how'd you two manage to get yourselves into this fuss anyhow?" said Charlie.

Shannon turned. At this, her heart fumbled.

_Can't tell the truth, can't tell the truth._ The words just flickered on and off in her mind.

"Well, I found Walt while, you know, just exploring the forest. I told him to get back to camp and that he shouldn't just like, be walking around in scary places, you know? We kind of got lost and well some guys who really needed a shower by the way, just kinda took us into here."

"Oh, I see," Charlie nodded.

_At least I did tell the truth, even if I didn't explain the entire situation._

Claire looked around at Walt. The four were sitting against the wall of a room after running out of ideas and Walt had managed to remain quiet the whole time.

"Walt... you ok?"

Walt turned. "Oh, um..yeah."

Claire did not like the look that Shannon had given Walt right at that moment. It made her shudder. _Something's just not right about Shannon. And I'm going to figure it out._

Jack and Sun had made it to the tree in record time and before they knew it, they found themselves emerged in a tiny little underground.. place.

Jack couldn't call it anything, it wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. It was a sort of chamber, but there were weird beeps that gave it an aura of technological advances. Sure enough, an alarm greeted them as they turned into a hallway.

"Quick, duck!"

Jack and Sun hid behind a huge garbage bin as a man came ambling down the hallway. From what Jack could see, it was one of The Others, with the distinguished pale brown/green cloth he was covered in. The man seemed not to give much care in finding the intruder because nothing exciting ever did happen, and apparently nor did he ever think it would.

Sun had been pressed up against Jack because of the tiny space that hadn't allowed them to really breathe.She could feel some heat rising to her face as she lifted her hands off from Jack's chest and turned away.

Jack hadn't noticed Sun's embarrassment; he was only concerned for her and his safety.

As soon as he was sure the other man had walked away, Jack motioned Sun to follow her. They walked quickly down the stone passageway, making as little noise as possible.

Suddenly Jack thought he had seen some people in a room.. he did a double take, accidentally bumping into Sun ("Oh sorry, Sun, didn't see you there!") and saw Claire, Charlie, Shannon, and Walt.

"Oh shit!" muttered Jack under his breath.

"What's going on?" Sun hushed, an apparent tone of concern rising.

"Sayid's murderer is in there with them three!"

Sun looked into the small glass window that was carved into the door of the room. _Charlie's a murderer? Since when did the rockstar turn to killing?_

Jack caught Sun's confused gaze. "I meant Shannon," he said resentfully, as if he wished the statement weren't true.

Looking at both sides of the passageway, Jack turned the door. It wouldn't budge!

Quickly, Charlie turned towards the noise the door had made, causing the others to follow his rapid motion, and saw Jack and Sun! He knew Jack would come! He had just known it, and it would have only been a matter of time.

Charlie ran to the door and tried to push it open, but the damn thing wouldn't even move an inch. He grabbed the chair in the room, motioned for Jack and Sun to move aside, and knocked down the thing instead. Charlie gaped as the door tumbled down so easily. He quickly closed his mouth and simply smiled, hoping Claire had thought he was a really strong man.

An alarm sounded, and all six ran away, ran out the chamber, out of the entryway of the tree, and into the forest.

The man who had been inspecting the passageway before had been sent by Henry to check upon the noise, and upon seeing six souls leaving the place, returned to Henry and stated "Six people escaped."

Henry grabbed the man, pulling his hair, and moaned. "My prisonerssss!!..."

The six ran a good distance before Jack stopped.

"Alright guys, we're gonna stop for now, and get us some water."

A stream ran by their side and Jack stooped and splashed his face with the icy element, shaking his head carelessly. The others did the same since they were just as tired.

"Alright, alright. Now, one of us here is a murderer."

Sun gulped. Everyone stared at each other in disbelief.

"Jack, what's the meaning of all this?" yelled Charlie, roughly.

"One of us six is a murderer." He looked around the group, eyeing Shannon quickly. "No one wanna confess? Alright, lets get specific. One of us killed Sayid."

Shannon broke down. "It was me, it was me! I can't take it anymore, please! I didn't do it on purpose, I didn't!"

Jack glared at her angrily, the fury rising to his faces. The temples on his head were throbbing and it seemed as if the cool water could not do anything for the temper that rose within him.

Walt looked at Jack. "She didn't.. well not on purpose.." he said quietly, stepping up.

"Walt, you don't have to stand up for her.."

"No Jack, she.. it was a mistake!" he yelled out with conviction. He gulped and continued. "We saw this polar bear in the woods.. and, and, Sayid ran to wrestle it. It was huge! (At this he stretched out his arms) But.. but that's when Shannon picked up the thing Sayid with him, I think it was a knife, and threw it. Only, it hit Sayid. It hit Sayid.." Walt broke down into tears, no longer able to hold his composure.

Claire reached out to the little boy and hugged him, her eyes closing with sorrow. Charlie didn't know what to make of the mess he had just heard and what he was now witnessing.

Shannon was now down on her knees, throwing her hands against the ground and weeping ferociously. "Sayid.. oh.. Sayid!" she screamed, her head falling back.

Jack ran to Shannon and just hugged her. He regretted everything that he had accused her of and the guilty feelings just splashed into him as her tears touched his face. "I'm so sorry Shannon, I'm so sorry," he managed to get out, touching Shannon's hair in his hands. "It will all be ok, I promise, it will all be ok."

**Yay, I finally finished this story. Reviews are welcome. Thanks to everyone who stuck by and read the entire work!**


	11. Farewell

**Disclaimer: I do not own/not affiliated with Lost.**

**Reviews like always please!"**

**I know I said that I ended the fanfic, but I felt there was one more thing I needed to resolve.. **

"Kate, I know everything."

"What are you talking about?"

It was early next morning, and Kate had been sitting on a lone rock, out on the beach. Palm trees blew east behind her, indicating the wind direction.

"Kate.. just..well look, I found this."

Jack took out a briefcase.

"Where'd you find that? I--"

"Buried it next to your tent.. I know."

"Jack, I, I.. let me explain."

"You don't need to explain a _thing._ I'm a big boy, I think I can figure it out for myself.

Angrily, Jack threw the black, beaten briefcase onto the sand and its contents spilled.

There lay on the sand a fake I.D. card with the name of "Monica Watson", a pistol, and two extra Wesson & Smith bullets.

"And damn it, Kate, if those things don't point to a murder, then I'm really Hurley!"

"It was an accident, I swear!" Kate demanded persistently, standing up to face the angry leader. _Wait, what kind of a lame joke was that.. Hurley..?_

"I don't care if you did it on purpose or not! You're a murderer and you lied about it!!" Jack spit out.

Kate blinked away tears. However, sadness soon gave way to fury.

"You ready to listen to me now?" She said, grabbing his hand before he turned away to leave.

"I don't wanna listen to any more of your bull!"

"Damn it, Jack! Just shut your mouth and listen for once. Just try and LISTEN!!"

Kate's face had turned a peculiar shade of red and Jack did a double take when he first saw her reaction.

"I accidentally killed.." She couldn't bring herself to say the name, just the idea of the person killed her inside-"..Tom."

"Whose Tom?" Jack said, in a softer tone. He could tell that each and every word was really getting to her.

"He.. he was this innocent man who got killed when I was running away from the police- the police shot him instead of me!!!"

"W..what?" Jack stammered, trying to comprehend everything that had just come out of Kate's mouth.

"They shot him instead of me!" Kate beat Jack's chest several times, sobbing ferociously.

"Kate, why were you even.. why were you running away from the police?"

"I'm going to tell you everything Jack." And on a second thought, she added, "You better sit."

Kate explained for the next 30 minutes or so, how she had resisted arrest several times before, how she had blown up the house of her mother's abuser, the rocky relationship between her and her mother, and the circumstances between then and the very moment she got on the plane.

"That's.. that's quite a story. I should write a tell-all and see how much money I can make off of that."

Both chuckled for a few seconds, before calming down. Jack now stared out at the ocean. His eyes gazed intently over the lapping of the waves and seemed to be saying something.

Kate waited a few minutes before quietly asking, "So do you forgive me?"

Jack turned her direction, not quite looking at her. "Guess I'm gonna have to, or you'll have me in handcuffs pretty soon too.."

He smiled. Kate started feeling much better after that conversation, particularly after that gorgeous smile of his.

"Jack, there's one more thing I forgot to tell you."

"Wh..what is it?" Jack said, fully staring at her this time.

"I love you."

_Why did he just get up like that? Why?_ Kate tried to blink back tears but they started flowing. She walked towards her tent, and thought, _If he's that insensitive.. Maybe it's not meant to be. He just needs time, I KNOW he does.. he cares about me, I see it in his eyes..._

Jack stared at her, blinking, as if hoping she would change her mind. He got up, and walked away. _I can't love her, I can't. I just have so many trust issues with her. She still needs to tell me more. And right now I need to focus on building a damn boat and getting out of here. _He had gotten quite a distance away from her at this point. He turned around quickly, and saw Kate standing at the edge of the ocean. _God, why did I walk away? I DO love her, but I can't commit to a relationship with someone who can't open up to me.. I can't have another Sarah.. With time.. with time.._

.And with that, the two parted away further, their lone figures making shadows against the heat of the late day sun.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Edit- 2/7/07- Yes, I changed the ending a bit, to illuminate the idea that Kate and Jack may still get together, just _not _at this point, but at another time. I had this idea in my writing before, but based on the reviews, I guess people didn't pick up on that, lol. Anyway, review as always please! )**


End file.
